<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one more year, then i want them all by tartzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335435">one more year, then i want them all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartzy/pseuds/tartzy'>tartzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, merry christmas deca!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartzy/pseuds/tartzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaewon’s always enjoyed the bustling warmth of Christmas, but she thinks that spending it here with Hyejoo, quietly watching the snow pile onto the windowsill of their apartment, is far better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one more year, then i want them all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su9ABA6RcV8">1</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nc1Vo9NTxCQ">2</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>two songs for the fic ^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I, frankly, think I’m a genius for this.” Hyejoo reiterates as Chaewon squeezes a dollop of icing onto the roof of their gingerbread house. “This is completely foolproof - we can’t burn anything, we can’t spill anything, and it can’t possibly taste bad. Hold on, did I say we? I meant you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon huffs as she takes a step back from their edible creation. “Are you even helping decorate?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejoo looks up innocently and gestures at where she’s been organizing the gumdrops in a color-coded fashion on the table. “I think I’m doing the most for both of us right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A relationship should be 50/50, one person decorates the gingerbread house,” Hyejoo says matter-of-factly before popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth, “and the other eats the decorations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet Plato is rolling in his grave right now,” Chaewon raises her eyebrows as she concentrates on tracing a line of windows onto the home. “Actually, why don’t you work on the little gingerbread men, then you can do something other than eat our only resources.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejoo gives her a small salute, picking up the other bag of icing on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A veil of silence coats the room as both of them grow quiet, completely engrossed in their respective activities. Chaewon doesn’t even notice how quiet they’ve gotten until she finishes with adorning the gingerbread house, contently arranging a row of peppermints onto the ridge of the roof. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leans over to see how Hyejoo’s faring, and her girlfriend turns the two cookies to show her the progress. They look oddly familiar, and once Chaewon sees the small triangle mouth on the red haired gingerbread man she feels herself grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that supposed to be you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s supposed to be us.” Hyejoo points at the other gingerbread character with white icing sprouting from its head and a lopsided smile. She picks them up cautiously, propping them up next to the small front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon takes the red icing from Hyejoo’s hands, drawing a small heart onto the space on the wall between them. “And they’re dating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re dating?” Hyejoo jokes, pointing at their gingerbread counterparts before pointing at herself and Chaewon, “does that mean… we’re dating?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon taps her chin in mock thought. “No, I don’t think we are. The dating is only exclusive to the gingerbread us, it cancels out like PEMDAS.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejoo nods, sighing. “I can’t believe the gingerbread me has a girlfriend before me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that sucks,” Chaewon agrees cheekily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If only there was a girl that could be my girlfriend, someone in this apartment maybe, someone with blonde hair and sitting two feet away from me in the kitchen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess there isn’t anyone like that in the world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right,” Hyejoo shakes her head solemnly, “I guess I’ll have to settle for my weird roommate who can’t even figure out how to microwave store bought icing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, she sounds pretty cool to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No don’t worry, she’s a complete loser.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that loser is already dating someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Chaewon picks up gingerbread-Hyejoo, “she’s dating her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So gingerbread-me is dating two girls?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She has two hands for a reason,” Chaewon shrugs nonchalantly and Hyejoo quickly leans over to break off the arm of her gingerbread counterpart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not anymore.” Hyejoo slides the piece of cookie into her mouth, eyes triumphant like a cold-blooded murderer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re heartless.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But not girlfriendless anymore!” Hyejoo quips back as she places her amputated gingerbread self back next to its gingerbread girlfriend, tugging at Chaewons arm with a cheeky smile. “So that’s a win in my book.”</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>“Remember,” Hyejoo looks up from her book at Chaewon scrolling through her phone on the other side of the bed, “no Christmas presents. We’re budgeting. And NO making anything, so we can both be guilt free of whatever imbalance that exists in the monetary value of materialistic gifts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Hyejoo flips a page, “you already have me as your greatest Christmas gift, how much better can it get then that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m barfing in my mouth right now Hyejoo, you can’t tell, but I am most definitely barfing.”</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>Hyejoo wouldn’t say she loves winter, she thinks it’s okay; it’s tolerable. It provides excuses to avoid plans and shortens the daylight hours she already despises. She gets cold too easily and there’s always her parents’ calls nagging her to come home for her to spend the holidays with them instead of the text message and $25 gift card. They say they’re worried she’d get lonely spending so long away from home, in a city so far away, that it’d be inevitable to get homesick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejoo doesn’t look up when she hears Chaewon approach her, her boots crunching softly in the snow. She’s focused on the news article regarding the accumulating inches of snow that would be appearing later in the week. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Done already? I thought the line at the bakery would be pretty long.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of a verbal response, she’s answered with the sudden chill of ice sliding down the back of her sweater. She spins around to meet a fully gloved Chaewon smiling smugly at her, cheeks dusted red from the cold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Santa gives coal because of people like you,” Hyejoo says as she tries to wriggle out whatever snow and cold she has stuck beneath her coat, but the bite in the comment is practically nonexistent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Chaewon giggles before tiptoeing to quickly press a kiss onto Hyejoo’s lips. Her frosty gloves cup her cheeks and almost make her face numb with cold, but Hyejoo ignores it. She watches as Chaewon pulls out the small bag of pastries she’s just bought from the bakery, smiling as Chaewon peeked into the bag and promptly wincing away from the steam billowing out, and she realizes that she doesn’t feel all that homesick.</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>“Do kids even still believe in Santa?” Chaewon pokes at the Elf on the Shelf toy on the store display as Hyejoo browses some items next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I didn’t,” Hyejoo affirms, “my parents just asked us what we wanted and made us bargain for it with strangers on eBay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon stops to stare at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It helped build character, look at me now.” Hyejoo picks up a toddlers picture book, “can six year olds read?” She asks as she flips through the glossy pages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I should buy her those little toddler cars, you know the ones that have a battery and you can actually drive,” Hyejoo snaps her fingers at the idea. “I think she’d love those.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your sister is going to kill you, didn’t your niece already find out how to pick locks? She’s going to become a hardened criminal by second grade,” Chaewon scoffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It runs in the family,” Hyejoo grins as she closes the book, tucking it under her arm, “but I’ll make sure she’s literate first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s as Hyejoo reaches into her woolen overcoat pocket to check her wallet for any coupons they have stocked for Christmas sales that Chaewon notes the little details. The muffler wrapped around Hyejoo’s cheeks that Chaewon’s mom had knitted for her a few years ago, the small picture of Chaewon’s little sister’s middle school graduation tucked next to a birthday card her niece had drawn last year in her wallet, the slightly discolored patch on her sleeve from a coffee spill from one of their first dates years ago that never seemed to completely wear way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It fills Chaewon with a contentedness that she can’t completely describe, and she sighs jokingly, “our kids would be hell, wouldn’t they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejoo looks up with momentary surprise, and the thought seems to immediately reach her from Chaewon’s mind as she immediately softens into a small smile, “yeah, they would be.”</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>Wrapping gifts seem to be one of Chaewon’s expertises, and Hyejoo watches quietly on the rug as the blondes hands quickly fold and turn the patterned wrapping paper into neat shapes. She suddenly stops to raise a hand as she presses down on a fold, hands making a pinching motion. Hyejoo reaches to take a piece of tape off their coffee table to place it onto her fingers, and Chaewon murmurs a barely audible thanks before sticking the tape down onto the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we done?” Hyejoo asks as Chaewon places the freshly wrapped present onto the small pile they have on the floor. She uses “we” as a broad term, as most of it was her just watching Chaewon measure and do most of the work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we are,” Chaewon sighs as she leans back against the foot of their sofa, graciously taking a sip from Hyejoo’s mug of hot chocolate. The presents aren’t for either of them, but for their families back at home, wrapped with care and tucked with cards filled with “happy holiday”s and “I miss you”s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejoo had always preferred watching Chaewon write the letters, the organized notebook lines with tidy script and a simple sticker to seal the envelope. It was like watching her seal away a secret, a promise that’s meant for her and the recipient only, even if Hyejoo knew exactly what was written down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wonders if that’s how the world made Chaewon, to be a girl genuine to her heart but ready to tease with a smile that has a  hint of knowing- she just knows. Chaewon feels like a breathless laugh when something’s funny and it’s funny because- you just know, and it’s got Hyejoos heart in her lungs and that must be the 8th wonder of the world, Park Chaewon.</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>The rush of cold air welcomes Chaewon as she steps in the snow, the wind lightly whipping her already numbed ears. Her padded coat doesn’t do much for her face, but it’s easy to ignore what she can’t feel as Hyejoo pulls her along through the city streets. They’ve managed to find a relatively empty area under the hanging Christmas lights, away from the bustle and commotion downtown. Their hands are tucked into Hyejoo’s pocket, easily shielded from the harsh cold seeping into their exposed skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I could spend every Christmas like this,” Chaewon admits as she kicks a clump of snow with her boot, making sure to crush it completely with her heel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cold?” Hyejoo jokes, and her laugh comes out in thick puffs into the night air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Totally,” She rolls her eyes before looking at Hyejoo with sincerity, “but with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a pause before Hyejoo grins, “that’s pretty lame.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, I take it back, I like my Christmas’ warm and without you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re absolutely ruthless. My heart is shattered right now,” Hyejoo stops walking to pretend to clench her heart in mock pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect, that’s how it should be.” Chaewon nods encouragingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejoo pretends to wipe a tear before melting out of her melodramatic persona and pausing for a second, digging into her free pocket, “hold on actually, I forgot I got something for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had a no gift policy” Chaewon glares at her, ready to refute any object thats about to be thrust into her hand but Hyejoo just leans down and presses a soft kiss onto her lips. It’s cold, but Chaewon feels as though her brains just been thrust into a scalding shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was it.” Hyejoo beams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Chaewon huffs, but she knows she’s smiling, “You’re stupid, aren’t you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, only for you.” Hyejoo laughs, and leans back down to kiss her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merry christmas deca! hope u enjoy ur secret santa gift &lt;3</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/hyejootart">twt</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>